A reasonably priced home entertainment audio system could be the RCA RT151 Home Theater System
One of many keys to a good home theater system would be the sound you get. The trouble is that many people end up shelling out a lot of money on the TV and have no money left for a 5.1 system. You won't need to shell out a lot of cash to acquire good sound from your speaker system. This is why we have chose to take a better look at the RCA RT151 Home Theater System. Many people today have a simple 2.1 sound system, and the simple fact that this system has a 5.1 speaker system, actually gives you a great sound. Surprisingly many individuals don't know what a 5.1 system is, so I will go over the basics with you. This type of system in fact has 6 speakers to provide you with the best sound possible. The actual speakers that come with this type of system are a bass speaker, plus a center speaker, 2 speakers for your multichannel surround sound and of course 2 speakers for the stereo sound. Some of you may already have a 5.1 system but many other individuals have not heard the high quality of that sound yet, and those men and women are really in for a great surprise. This particular model only comes with 80 watts of power, however, you must bear in mind, unless your throwing a party for 100 people, this is adequate power. Because these speakers do not come with wall mounts is something that some individuals did not like about this speaker system. But you really don't have to mount these speakers on a wall since you can simply place them on a shelf or even get a couple of stands for them. Of course should you want to mount the speakers on your wall you could invariably grab some mounting brackets and attach them to the speakers by yourself. For those of you who would like to hook up other items to this system, and not just your TV, you will find that this system has 2 RCA inputs and a line in audio jack. With regards to the audio jack in the front you can essentially hook up any sort of gadget here as long as the original device has a head phone jack. A lot of people have invested in this unit to use using their home computer as they were not pleased with the sound from the stock speakers. If you look on Amazon you will notice that 49 men and women scored this particular speaker system with a 4 out of 5 rating. Now we come to the most crucial aspect of this unit and that is the actual price. If you decide to order this particular unit from Amazon you will certainly find that you will save $31 and be able to pick this up for just $58.43. While the more expensive units can be a little better than this unit, this really is a terrific product for the price. You won't find a better product for the price and a 5.1 sound system can truly sound a lot better than a 2.1 system.